The Rescue
by Just-a-drop-of-Jupiter
Summary: The female dex holders go missing, It's up to Red, Green and Gold to find them and the motive behind their kidnapping. (Adding new chapters gradually)
1. Chapter 1

Green sat at his desk starring at the sun lowering further behind the mountains. Not worrying about day dreaming at work because he was the only one there. He was quickly snapped out of his daze when a door in the lab slammed shut. He jumped and threw his head up to see Blue entering the room.

'You try to knock that door off its hinges every time you come here, don't you' Green suggested as he relaxed again, shuffling through his notes feeling annoyed that she managed startle him.

'No it's an accident, honest!' Blue insisted, propping herself up on his desk. 'Wanna take me out to dinner?'

'Do you wanna leave me alone while I'm at work? Green retorted.

'Only if you'll take me out!' she snapped, Red and Gold are taking the girls on dates tonight why can't you do things like that for me!?'

Green shoved the chair out from under him and stood up to face Blue. 'Maybe I would if I didn't have to take a whining, selfish brat!' Green yelled in her face.

Blues eyes opened wide, she sat there as if she was frozen. Green returned to his seat not showing any signs of guilt for what he just said. Blue pulled herself together and exited the lab, slamming the door behind her as she fought back tears.

'You let Gold buy the tickets! Crystal screamed at Red, nearly dropping the fresh box of popcorn she just bought. 'He said he would pick something reasonable' Red re-assured them. Yellow and Crystal gave him a disappointment look, clearly not convinced.

Yellow turned around to see Gold walking eagerly towards them with a grin across his face, he flashed the tickets at them and ushered them to the cinema. Dodging Crystal's quick hands as she tried to snatch the tickets off him to see what they were in for.

Gold presented the tickets to the usher; 'Screaming House is in cinema number three on your left' the usher informed them. Everyone spun around to see Gold resisting the urge to burst into laughter. 'I knew this would happen!' Crystal snapped at Gold. 'I really don't want to watch this' Yellow quietly confided in Red, 'It'll be okay I'll look after you' Red re-assure her with a smile as he put an arm around her shoulder

'Yeah I'll protect you to Crys!' Gold said as he put an arm around her, Crystal smacked his hand away and glared at him before walking into the cinema.

Yellow spent the majority of the movie with her eyes shut on Reds shoulder; Crystal didn't take her eyes off the popcorn in her lap while the boys both enjoyed the entire film.

They left the cinemas and parted their ways, Red and Yellow waved goodbye as they climbed onto Reds Aerodactyl. 'Crys why are you so mad!' Gold yelled out after the blue haired girl as she stormed off ahead of him. 'You knew me and Yellow didn't want to watch it! Why do you insist on going out of your way to annoy people?' She retaliated. Crystal kept up her pace until she heard something move in the bushes up ahead, feeling the effects of watching a horror movie she quickly ran back to Gold. 'Can I stay with you tonight?' she asked in a scared tone. 'Of course you can, I said I was gonna protect you!' Gold noted with a grin as he released his Togekiss and flew them back to his house.

'I don't get why you don't like those movies, I love getting a thrill out of them' Gold said as he unlocked his front door, 'There's nothing thrilling about them, they are honestly the dumbest things to ever be invented' Crystal protested as she followed him into the house.

'Well it's okay you're safe here' Gold insisted as he turned around and smiled at her. He froze in his place starring at Crystal, the smile slowly faded from his face as he looked past her at the black figure that now stood behind her.

'Move' he whispered in fear. 'What?' Crystal snapped barely able to hear him. Gold took a chance and ran towards her, but as soon as he moved the man behind her quickly moved to. A koffing entered the room and engulfed them in smoke. Gold's eyes watered as he grabbed blindly at the smoke in front of him trying to find Crystal. It eventually faded enough for Gold to run forward outside the house. Crystal was no where to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

Gold spun around and frantically ran back into the house to find his pokegear, which he found buzzing on the table.

"Crystal's gone! "He screamed through the phone. "What? Yellow's gone too! I heard something and woke up and she wasn't there!' Red replied. "How quickly can you get here? What's that noise?' Gold asked frantically. ''I'm on my way, I'll be there in ten" He finished before hanging up, directing his Aerodactyl towards New Bark Town.

Gold sat outside waiting, thinking about what just happened. Whoever it was clearly wanted both of them, but why? It didn't make sense, and Crystal doesn't live in New Bark Town heck, 'That would have been the first time she stayed over!' he moaned in frustration.

Red took barely five minutes before he had landed outside Golds house, thanking Aero before returning him to his pokeball and approaching Gold.

"So, what do we do now? Gold asked a little bit confused. "Well I'm not really sure" Red pondering rubbing the back of his head "We don't even know who it was, did you see who took Crystal?'

"Umm yeah, he was dressed in black and had a koffi- TEAM ROCKET!' Gold blurted out. Almost as if on cue, a small Murkrow flew over them and dropped a small piece of paper, it squawked at the two boys and flew off into the night.

Confused, Red picked up the piece of paper, reading its contents to Gold.

Dear Dex Holders,

Your friends are being held at our hideout north of Mahogany Town, If you wish to see them again, bring us your pokedex's in exchange for their freedom.

Sincerely,

Rocket Admin.

'This is strange.. Why wouldn't they just steal our Pokedex's instead of kidnapping them?' Red Pondered

'Doesn't matter! Gold exclaimed while releasing his togakiss 'We know where they are so we have to go rescue them!'

'Just hang on, maybe we should call Green and see if Blue is missing to?' Red pointed out. 'I guess so' Gold sighed as he slumped down beside his pokemon, feeling as though he got excited for nothing.

' I haven't seen blue' Green responded coldly 'Crystal and Yellow have been kidnapped by Team Rocket go check if she's at home' Red asked. With a grunt Green hung up the phone.

'Why is he never in a good mood?' Gold queried. 'Aww that's just Green, don't worry about it' Insisted Red with a smile.

Reds pokegear began to buzz with an incoming call from Green. 'She's not here, where did they say they were?' asked Green. North of Mahogany To-'Right, meet me there.' Green ordered as he hung up the phone.

'Who does he think he is ordering us around!?' Gold snapped. 'Doesn't matter, lets go!' Red ordered as their pokemon took them into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

The lake was barely visible through the constant downpour of rain. They navigated their way through the constant sheets of heavy rain drops beating down on them until they saw Greens Charizard hidden below the thick trees lining the outside of the lake, its tail only just visible. They moved quickly and cautiously through the forest, which thankfully protected them from the weather due to the density of the trees.

'There. 'Red pointed towards what appeared to be an entrance to a building totally engulfed by over-grown trees and vines.

'They're going to expect us' Green began. 'We have to think of a plan, we can't just walk through the front do- GOLD' Green hissed as they watched the Johto boy pry open the door, he looked back with a grin, gesturing with his hand for the others to follow. 'Idiot' they mumbled following him through the entrance.

The door led to a brightly lit hallway which slightly resembled a prison. Doors lined one side of the hallway which lead to a second floor via stairs at the end. The building was completely silent, only the faint sound of rain outside could be heard. Gold lead the way up the stairs, taking slow steps until he reached the top. This hallway was narrow with a few closed doors lining the right side, his eyes trailed down the hallway until he was staring straight down the hallway at a familiar face.

An open door directly ahead revealed a very scared Crystal, sitting on her knees with her hands tied behind her back and tape covering her mouth. 'Crystal!' Gold screamed as he bolted down the hallway towards her. Crystal stared at Gold with panic in her eyes; she began shaking her head violently at her rescuer. 'Gold wait!' Red screamed knowing this situation was too good to be true.

Gold was metres away from her when a door flung open next to him, long vines shot out binding his body where he stood. The vines withdrew Gold into the room slamming the door behind them. Green starred at Crystal who was now being dragged back into the darkness of the room, in her place came three voltorbs rolling quickly towards them. 'Run!' Green urged as he grabbed Red by the arm who was still in shock. They practically jumped the flight of stairs only to be further propelled forward by the force of the voltorbs exploding against the wall above. After the smoke cleared there appeared to be nothing wrong with the building, it was completely in tack. The now fainted Pokémon slowly rolled back down the corridor out of sight.

'We have to get out of here Red this is a trap, once we get outside we will make a plan' urged Green. Once the noise of the blast had cleared, silence fell upon them again. They slowly walked towards the exit until they heard a noise.

"CLICK…..CLICK, CLICK, CLICK"

They spun around to see that every door on the first floor had been simultaneously unlocked, slowly creaking open to reveal pitch black rooms within.

Red and Green continued to back away towards the exit, watching the doors for anything inside. Noise could be heard from the last door, and out emerged Yellow; she ran into Red's arms sobbing and crying. 'Yellow! I'm so glad you're alright' he said comforting her in his arms. 'Yellow where are the others, what happened here, where's Blue?' Green questioned. Yellow didn't answer and kept sobbing into Reds shirt. 'Green she's obviously in shock we'll get her out of here and work it out from there' Red suggested as he tried to walk with Yellow attached to him. She didn't move, she grabbed Greens arm and pulled them both into a hug.

'Yellow what's wro...'Greens voice trailed off as Yellow's sobs turned into a childish giggle they had never heard before. They tried to break out of her grip but she refused to let go. Her body began to melt into the shape-shifting Pokémon ditto. They pulled away in panic but could not escape the deceiving Pokémon's grip. As quick as it had changed back to its original form it had become the shape of a Machoke. The Pokémon now towered over Red and Green, it swiftly grabbed their heads and knocked them together.

Everything went black.


End file.
